1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake device for an engine in a vehicle including a pair of left and right front wheels and front fenders covering the upper surfaces of the front wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a vehicle travelable on rough, damp or snowy lands and roads may be allowed to run with most of the running wheels submerged in some cases. For this reason, in such a vehicle, it is necessary for an air intake portion of an intake system in a driving engine carried on a vehicle body to be disposed at a level higher than those of the running wheels. A vehicle of such an arrangement, in which an air intake port in an intake system of an engine is provided just below a seat for an occupant disposed at the upper portion of a vehicle body, is conventionally known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 421/83.
In the above conventional vehicle, however, there is a problem that the position of the seat may be raised to a higher level because of the air intake port provided just below the seat. If the seat is made thinner to overcome this problem, another problem of a degraded cushioning property of the seat may arise. Further, because auxiliary equipments such as a carburetor in the intake system of the driving engine, an air cleaner, a damper of the rear wheel suspension, a battery, etc., are crowded below the seat, there is a still further problem of a space insufficient to provide the air intake port of the intake system just below the seat.
In addition, the conventional vehicle is also accompanied by another problem that mud, dust, snow or the like upflung during traveling of the vehicle enters the intake system to give rise to the early clogging of a cleaner element of the air cleaner in the intake system, resulting in an increased frequency in replacement, washing or the like of the cleaner element.